


Christmas Magic

by kl125



Series: This Christmas [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: It's the boys' first Christmas in their new home and they are all adjusting to all of the changes in their lives.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: This Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Seth grinned as he walked out of the final house show of the new year. 

They'd pre-taped the Christmas RAW ahead of time so now his schedule was open until the following Monday and he was eagerly anticipating jumping on a plane and heading home. 

He continued to smile as he thought about the previous Christmas when he'd gained two husbands, a new home and a Hawaiian honeymoon.

A lot had happened in the last year: Roman had gone into remission and returned to RAW, they'd had a small wedding ceremony with their families and closest friends, they'd moved into their new home and had a blast on their honeymoon. 

On the other hand, Dean and Seth's feud had stalled while Dean had grown more and more unhappy with the state of his character and wrestling in general, which had begun to put a strain on all of them.

Although Roman and Seth were both upset by it, they'd understood when their husband had decided not to re-sign with WWE, choosing to go off and revive his Jon Moxley persona on the independent circuit. 

They tried to be as supportive as they could, but then the draft had happened and Roman and he were split up on different shows, leaving Seth alone and hurting as his championship run faltered with no real competition to keep the fans happy.

Now he was entering his second heel phase, which had made him a bit uncomfortable, but both Roman and Dean had reassured him that this time he was only doing it for storyline purposes and not hurting anyone else in the process.

The result of all of the changes meant that the time that they did have together was even more precious and the fact that they were able to spend the holidays at home was a true blessing.

...

Dean rolled his eyes at yet another delayed flight on his journey home. He'd worked a AEW house show that night and had left the second his match was done, not even bothering to hit the shower in his rush to make it home to his husbands.

He was having a blast being out on his own, able to take things anywhere he wanted at any moment, but he did miss traveling with his boys and the prospect of spending some quality time with them had him all worked up in a good way.

It had been too long since they'd been in the same place at the same time and he was looking forward to doing all of the little holiday things that he'd used to dread.

...

Meanwhile, Roman was already at home just waiting on his boys to make it home. He'd cut back his schedule upon his return and had managed to get out of any house shows so wasn't needed until Friday's Smackdown.

That meant he'd have to fly out and back for the show, but in the meantime he'd have a few days to spend with his husbands before work was going to interfere.

He'd been waiting on Dean and Seth to decorate inside, but he'd gone ahead and put up lights outside and he'd pulled out all of the boxes they were going to need to fix up the inside.

He'd thrown together some food and left it out for them before heading upstairs and getting ready for bed. He'd planned on staying awake, but instead began to drift off as he lay there.

...

Seth was already picking up his bags when Dean texted him that his flight was going to be delayed and that he should go on home without him.

Seth just shook his head as he grabbed his stuff and made his way over to the coffee shop, grabbing himself a cup before going to relax in the lounge and waiting for Dean.

An hour later, he made his way over to the gate and waited for his husband to appear, laughing as Dean glared at him the moment they locked eyes.

"I thought I told you to go home!" he scolded him, making Seth laugh harder.

"Yeah right D, do you really think I was going to do that? Do you really think Ro would have let me do that? You know he's probably still waiting up for us even though we told him not to," Seth admonished him.

Dean just rolled his eyes before moving forward for a quick hug and kiss before grabbing Seth's bags from him, ignoring his protests as he carried both of their loads out to where Seth had left his car parked on his trip out.

Sliding inside, he stretched, popping his neck as he shared, "Can't wait to get home and curl up in our bed!"

Seth agreed as he slid into the driver's seat, "Damn straight!"

...

By the time they'd let themselves into the house and found the food waiting for them in the kitchen, they were more than ready to just leave their luggage to deal with the following day.

As they crept quietly into their bedroom, they were greeted with the scene of Roman snoring up against the headboard as their dogs sprawled across his feet. 

Grinning, they quietly got themselves ready before stopping to pet the dogs and sliding in next to him, Seth moving into the middle as he slowly pulled Roman down until he was resting comfortably on his pillow next to him as Dean slid in on his other side.

In spite of the care they'd taken not to disturb him, Roman yawned as he came to, smiling at them as he opened his eyes and exclaimed, "Welcome home!"

"Love you," Seth shared as he leaned in for a kiss, laying back down as Dean leaned over him to snag a kiss of his own with their other husband.

"Love you both," Roman grinned at them as Dean grunted and laid back down, "Me too," he shared making Seth and Roman laugh at him.

As the trio snuggled up against one another, their bodies adjusting until they were all comfortable as could be, they each fell asleep with thoughts of the plans they had for the holidays drifting through their minds. 

It was going to be hard to top the previous year, but they were all determined to make this the best Christmas yet!


	2. Chapter 2

The dogs decided that it was Seth they were going to wake up bright and early the next morning, ready for one of the long walks he liked to take them on.

Yawning, but secretly pleased that they were so eager to spend time with him, he dragged himself out of the comfort of Dean and Roman's arms as he got to his feet, grinning as Dean just rolled over and continued to snore as Roman opened one eye to peer up at him, "Too early Uce!"

"Tell that to our beasts!" Seth gestured at the pair circling his feet, making Roman chuckle and roll his eyes, "They've missed you," he shared.

Seth nodded, "I've missed them too, which is why I'm going to take them out to the park and let them run around for a bit. I'm gonna pick up some coffee and donuts on the way back. Any requests?"

"Boston Creme!" Dean's mumbled demand had both Roman and Seth snorting.

Shaking his head, Seth threw on some sweats and got Roman's order before heading out.

Turning back to Dean, Roman poked him in the side.

"What?" Dean slurred.

"I'm wide awake now."

"And?"

"And I need a distraction," Roman shared, hiding a smile as Dean's eyes flew open.

Sitting up, Dean smirked at him, "Oh yeah?'

"Yeah," Roman's voice deepened as he reached out and pulled his lover over to him, marveling once again at how his hands could just about encase Dean's full waist.

Although he and Seth were on different shows, they still managed to meet up a lot more often than they could with Dean and he'd missed everything about his husband: his goofy smile, terrible jokes and his joyful exuberance being tops on the list.

When Dean had first left, he worried about them being apart, sure that in his absence Dean would begin to doubt his place in his and Seth's lives, but so far he seemed to be handling the separation better than he and Seth were. 

He knew Seth would never say it out loud, but not having his ring "soulmate" had thrown him for a loop and he just hoped that this new heel turn would give him back some of the light that seemed to be missing out there for him these days.

As for Roman, he missed his "road husband" and all of the little routines that they'd grown accustomed to over the years. Traveling with Ron was always a blast, but it just wasn't the same.

Regardless, he and Seth had to adjust to their new normal and in spite of the sadness attached to it, they were both extremely proud of what Dean was out there accomplishing on his own. It was all worth it just to see and hear the excitement in his voice when he was telling them about what he was up to.

Perhaps the fact that they'd made things official and were residing in the same residence had given Dean the reassurance he'd been missing in the past. 

After all that time trying to prove that he was just as worthy of love as they were, all it had taken was a marriage proposal and a house to give him some peace of mind.

Eyes softening as he looked at him, Roman reached out and pulled him into his arms, "Hey," he shared softly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey," Dean returned as he let himself melt into the embrace, his mouth already open as his tongue searched out one of its mates.

They were still laying there lazily making out when Seth returned, arms loaded with a tray of drinks and their donuts.

Seth giggled as the pair drew apart, Roman's hair strewn everywhere and Dean's lips red and swollen.

They mock glared at him as Dean teased, "Keep laughing and we won't let you come join in!"

"Yeah right!" Seth threw his head up haughtily as he strode over to them, already ditching his shirt and pants, returning to just his boxers as he pushed Dean over so he could slide in next to him, setting the tray down in front of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean raised a exaggerated eyebrow at him.

"That means I know you can't resist all this," Seth gestured at himself as he leaned over and snagged his coffee, ignoring Roman's snort as Dean glared at him.

"I think you've got that mixed up!" he retorted.

Seth just stuck his tongue out at him as he turned to Roman and deliberately put some whine in his voice, "Ro, who do you think has more will power here?"

Eyes glinting in amusement, Roman stood up, kicking off his boxers as his hard cock, which had grown during his makeout session with Dean, popped out appetizingly.

Sure enough, both Dean and Seth's eyes widened, Dean's tongue swiping out of his mouth as Seth let out a little whine.

Smirking down at them, Roman demanded, "Eyes up here boys! I think we can all agree that you're both cock hungry little sluts, right?" he teased.

Sharing a glance, Seth grabbed the donuts while Dean moved their coffees to the night stand. 

Turning back around they nodded at one another as they reached out simultaneously, grabbing onto Roman as they pulled him down to the bed and pounced on him, food forgotten for the moment.

...

By the time they managed to actually leave their bed and take a shower, Galina was at the door with Jo Jo, taking a few minutes to chat with Dean and Seth before taking her leave to walk back down the street to her own home.  


For Roman, the best part about his new house was being able to see his daughter whenever he wanted. She was growing up before his eyes and he knew every moment with her was to be treasured.

As he shut the door behind his ex-wife, he turned around as his daughter squealed as Dean tossed her over his shoulder and spun her around, Seth giggling at their side.

" _Damn, it was good to be home!_ " he thought to himself.

Smiling, he moved to join his family.

...

Over the next couple of days, the four of them went into town for dinner and a movie and at Dean's insistence took Joelle to the local arcade where he was clearly having even more fun than she was.

Then over the weekend, they headed to one of the bigger tree lots to pick out a tree, which turned into a ordeal as Jo Jo kept trying to bring home the tallest ones that clearly wouldn't fit in their living room, Dean wanted to bring home all of the trees that were already dying because clearly no one else was going to want them and Seth drove him crazy with his wish for a perfectly proportioned specimen.

About to lose his mind, Roman finally made a snap decision, pulling a salesman aside and making a deal with him to have four trees delivered to their home later in the day.

Turning back around, he found three pairs of mouths open in surprise as they all rushed to hug him, talking over one another as they thanked him.

After a thankfully peaceful lunch, they returned home and began to go through all of the decoration boxes, figuring out what should go where.  


Before long, a knock was ringing out as their trees were delivered. 

The largest was set up on their screened in back porch where Roman let Jo Jo go wild as she cut out snowflakes and poured tinsel everywhere she could reach.

After being told for years that they weren't going to just decorate their trees all in red, she was thrilled when they let her do just that as Seth and Dean helped her string red lights around it and helped her pick out some red bulbs to adorn it.

As she stood there looking at it, she frowned, turning to Roman, "Daddy, there's no tree top!"

Nodding, Roman reached down and picked her up, "I figured we could go to the store tomorrow and pick out three for the other trees since our angel has to go on the one in the living room."

Satisfied, she grinned as he carried her inside to decorate their main tree in the living room.  


They had a blast putting up all of the ornaments that they'd all collected over the years and Seth and Dean's heart melted as Roman pulled out a brand new "First Christmas in Our New Home" one to go front and center.

Joelle squealed when Roman pulled out a couple of her favorite ornaments that Galina had been nice enough to give him to use on his own tree.

Seth popped some popcorn and he and Joelle strung together some of it for the tree while Dean and Roman stole handfuls to eat as they made sure the multi-colored lights were in place.

By the time they were finished, Jo Jo was fading out as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, protesting as Roman swung her over his shoulder and told her to bid her uncles goodnight.

Seth and Dean laughed as she continued to argue with him as they headed upstairs. 

In his absence, the pair headed into the family/game room where Seth's medium-sized tree had been set up and was waiting for its own decorations.

As Roman had known he would, the room had become Seth's pet project as he installed one of the largest gaming centers he'd seen and he'd helped Dean hook up a massive audio/stereo system. 

The pair could often be found in the room together, Dean relaxing on the couch listening to his music at top volume while Seth lay next to him, yelling at the tv as he played one of his favorite games, usually online with Xavier.

Thus, it made sense that Seth's contribution to their tree fest would be placed in the family room.

Before they left the living room, Dean had snagged some white lights and got them going as Seth picked through the  stash of white and blue ornaments he'd put aside earlier.

Together, he and Dean spread out the ornaments allowing a large majority of the tree to remain as is, giving it more of a outdoor look to it that was enhanced by the fake snow that Seth had picked up to adorn it.

Stepping back, Seth grinned as he picked up the tinsel he'd managed to sneak away from Jo Jo and proceeded to spread it out in a few spots. Nodding as he looked over to find Roman standing alongside Dean, he asked, "What do you think?"

Roman smiled at him, "It's perfect Uce!"

Dean winked at him, "Very proportionate," he teased. "Nah, looks good baby. It's very elegant and natural, definitely you!"

Grinning, Seth reached out and grabbed his hand, "Thanks babe, now let's go decorate that Charlie Brown monstrosity of yours."

Dean didn't take any offense to his words, clearly hearing Seth's own teasing undertone. 

Both Seth and Roman understood that Dean had felt like a outsider most of his life and they didn't fault him for wanting to help others in that situation, even if it was a inanimate object.

They headed downstairs to the basement where they'd set up Dean's small tree, the entire thing barely coming up above the tv stand it was next to.   


Over the last year, Dean had put a lot of work into creating a small relaxed area with the tv, a couch and chair, a foosball table and a small card table.

He had a little mini refrigerator set up and he and Roman had slowly added to their gym every month until it was its own mini state-of-the-art one that any professional would be happy with.

Roman knew that Dean missed his runs in the mountains of Nevada, but he knew that Dean was pretty damn happy with what they had created here.

Besides, although Roman had sold his previous home, he'd encouraged Seth and Dean to hold onto their own so no matter which side of the country they were on, they'd have a couple more options to crash at and so far they'd all managed to take advantage of that, even managing to all crash in both spots at the same time more than once.

He knew Dean appreciated the chance to step back into the weather and landscape he adored and Seth was always grateful to spend a little time in his hometown with his family, not to mention checking up on his thriving coffee business and getting in some time teaching at his wrestling school.

Shaking his head as he thought about how far they'd come together, Roman grinned as he watched Seth continue to tease Dean about his small, almost bald tree.

Those two never failed to dig into the other, but when it mattered they always had one another's back and sure enough, it was Seth who pulled out a ton of garland, which he used to close up the bare spots on the tree. 

Dean had some small multi-colored rice lights, which he carefully strung around it, taking care to not weigh the branches down too much. 

He and Seth had pulled together a few small ornaments, which they also carefully put on and Dean allowed Seth to spray on a small amount of his fake snow before stepping back to take in the view, a adorable grin making its way onto his face as he saw just how good it actually looked now.

Sliding up behind him, Roman enveloped him in his arms, "Not bad Uce!" 

"I've got to admit, it's got a lot of charm to it," Seth shared as he came around Dean's front, sliding back until Dean pulled him back into his chest, all three of them sighing as they stood there, just enjoying the moment.

Turning around, Seth lay a kiss on Dean before reaching up and pulling Roman's head down over Dean's shoulder to share one with him, "Thanks for this Ro!"

Dean nodded, leaning back to snag his own kiss, "This is all pretty amazing Ro. You're too good to us!"

Roman shrugged, "Just wanted everyone to be happy."

"You make us happy Uce," Seth shared as Dean agreed, "Yeah Ro, you're the reason we're all here together. You pushed me into admitting my feelings for you and you're the one who picked up on Seth's feelings and urged me to help you tell him how we felt. Plus, you got us this house and gave us that little girl upstairs. No one, and I mean no one, has ever done anything like that for me. I don't know what I'd do without you or Seth."

"You'll never know!" Seth declared, arms tightening around both of them.

Nodding, Roman shared, "Never! Now, how about we go make use of our time alone and then get some sleep before baby girl is waking us up at the ass crack of dawn."

"Don't you mean waking you up?" Dean teased as he and Seth turned off the lights and the trio made their way to the stairs.

Shaking his head at him, Roman swatted his ass as he walked by, "You took on that responsibility the moment you agreed to be my husband Uce! Don't make me have to punish you!"

Turning around with a smirk on his face, Seth taunted, "Damn, I won't be getting up either Uce!"

Glaring at both of them, Roman pointed at them, "You better run!" he warned.

Giggling, the pair took off up the stairs with him pursuing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth grinned as he and Dean met up in the hallway, both surprised that Roman hadn't come to find them yet.

It was Christmas Eve morning and Seth had dragged a grumbling Dean out of bed early to help him with the preparations for his plan.

One of his fondest memories from his childhood were various scavenger hunts that his mother and aunt had set up for him and his cousins over the years and he'd wanted to continue the tradition with his own niece. He just hoped that Jo Jo had as much of a blast as he always had.

"So?" he asked, practically bouncing in place as he eyed Dean eagerly.

Dean just rolled his eyes at him, "I got the first five locations set up and ready to go. Now can I go back to sleep?"

Seth frowned at him, "Hey, I really put a lot of thought into this."

Feeling guilty as he saw his hurt expression, Dean leaned over to pull him into his arms, "And she's going to love it babe, but we'll all love it a lot more if we get some sleep first. Now why don't you come back to bed with us for a bit."

"You really think she'll like it?" Seth mumbled quietly into Dean's shoulder.

"Of course she will! She loves her Uncle Seth and the fact that you went through all of this trouble to put it together is going to make her day!" Dean declared, making Seth grin.

"We," Seth shared. "She's going to love that we put it all together. Thanks for helping me babe, even if I did have to drag you out of bed at gunpoint."

"You're welcome, even if I am still mad at you for threatening to withhold sex during our time off! I mean it's not as if we never see each other as it is, oh wait!" sarcasm bled through Dean's words, earning him a punch from his husband.

"Please! You know I'd never be able to go through with it! Besides, Roman wouldn't have been able to listen to your whining for long anyways!" Seth declared, but was interrupted by another voice ringing out behind them.

"Roman would really love it if his idiot husbands would shut the hell up and get back in bed!"

Both turning around with contrite expressions on their faces, Roman had to laugh as they talked over one another, both apologizing for waking him up.

Shaking his head, he shared, "I don't even want to know what you two were up to. Just scoot back in there and warm me up!" he commanded.

The pair were quick to obey.

...

"Daddy, daddy!" Joelle's cries made all three of them groan as they moved out of the embrace they'd been locked in since they'd returned to the bed.

Sitting up with a sigh, Roman called his daughter in, who eagerly jumped up on the bed and shoved a paper in his face, "Look, look!"

Eyes barely focused, he slowly took in what was written on it, turning a raised eyebrow to each of his husbands as he asked, "Is this what you two were up to this morning?"

Nodding, Seth grinned nervously back at him, "Yeah, I just wanted to do something special for her. D helped me get it all together."

Roman reached out to caress his cheek gently as he turned back to his excited daughter, who was now thrusting a small trio of bears, each dressed in familiar wrestling gear into his face.

"These were with the clue daddy! Aren't they cool? Now I have my very own Daddy, Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean bears!"

Roman just laughed, "Very cool indeed."

"So can I start the hunt?" she bounced excitedly. 

Nodding, he stood up and stretched, reaching over to pull a shirt on over the jogging pants he was already wearing. "Sure, let's go!"

Turning back to her uncles, she exclaimed, "Aren't you coming?"

Seth grinned back at her, "We already know where all the clues are sweetheart."

She just shrugged, "So, you can tell me if I'm on the right track."

Happy to see her so excited, Seth jumped up to follow as Dean grumbled, but slid out next to him.

They both grinned as she reached out and took each of their hands, pulling them along with her as Roman followed behind, already taking pictures to share with Galina later.

...

By the time Jo Jo had collected all of her little treasures, they'd made the rounds through every room in the house and across all of the back and front yards, the dogs following along the whole way.

She had a bag full of little gifts and all of them, including the dogs, now had Santa hats on their heads, which was Dean's contribution to the hunt.

Lining them up in the backyard, Roman snapped a quick selfie before letting his daughter run off to play.

Turning to his husbands, he leaned over to snag a quick kiss with each of them, "Thank you for putting that smile on her face!" he said a bit teary-eyed.

Dean shrugged bashfully as Seth's cheeks reddened, "You know how we feel about her Uce," Dean shared as Seth added, "I just wanted her to have a memory that would last like my family did for me. I'm glad she enjoyed it."

"Uncle Dean, you promised that you'd help me with my snowball maker!" Jo Jo's voice rang out across the yard, making them all jump then laugh as Dean puffed his chest out proudly and went to join her.

Grabbing Seth's hand, Roman pulled him over to watch as Dean helped her set it up as they began to create a pile of fake snowballs that they then divided up amongst both of them before sharing a grin and turning on the pair watching.

Sharing a look, Roman and Seth took off running as Dean and Jo Jo began to pursue them, pelting them with the snowballs the whole way.

By the time they'd all exhausted themselves, the dogs had already headed back in and laid down for a nap and the four of them were ready to join them.

Roman carried his daughter up to her bedroom and got her settled into bed with her favorite Frozen movie playing on her small tv before heading to his own room where Dean and Seth were already cuddled up for their own nap.

Sliding in next to them, he grinned as they immediately rolled around until they were all a pile of entertwined limbs.

As he fell asleep, his last thoughts were about how right this all felt. They'd really managed to become the family that he'd dreamed about having his whole life as unconventional as they may be.

...

They spent the rest of the evening downstairs playing games and watching tv in the living room, enjoying their main tree.

Just before bedtime, they let Jo Jo open one of her gifts before setting out the milk and cookies for Santa and sending her off to bed.

Together, they set the rest of the gifts out and filled the stockings before Dean ate the cookies and downed the milk.

Upstairs, they waited until the clock struck midnight before reaching out for one another, taking the time to make love slowly, which was something they usually didn't have much time for. 

As Dean slid inside of Seth, Roman gently opened Dean up for himself, all of them groaning as Roman rose and began to work his way inside of Dean.

Once they were all settled, they shared a awed grin as they all thought back to the Christmas two years prior when they'd been joined this way for the first time.

That day had finally closed the hole in both of Dean and Roman's hearts and it had finally given Seth what he'd been aching for for years.

"Love you," Seth shared as he looked back at them.

"Love both of you too Uce," Roman stated, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Ditto," Dean grumbled, making Seth giggle and Roman poke him.

Wiggling his ass a little, Dean snapped, "Can we get on with it now?"

Rolling his eyes, Roman slapped the top of his ass before gripping onto Dean's thighs tightly and beginning to move as Dean did the same to Seth.

Together, they chased their pleasure over the edge again and again, switching around and making sure that they all had a turn at the other. 

They knew they should be trying to get some sleep before Jo Jo would be bouncing in to open her gifts, but they just couldn't let go of one another, determined to cherish the precious little time they all had together these days.

Sure enough, all too soon, the sun was rising and Jo Jo was bouncing on top of them as she yelled at them to get up. 

Bodies wrung out and sleep still encasing their eyes, the trio dutifully followed along as Dean dragged half the bed with them, throwing the blankets and pillows onto the couch as Roman brought the gift piles over to them.

Curling up together, they watched as she devoured the pile, exclaiming happily as each new gift appeared.

She was already tearing into the boxes of toys as Roman handed over their own gifts to one another.

They'd all gone in together on tickets for another trip, this time out west where they'd spend part of the time at Dean's home in Las Vegas before making the rounds through California and ending with some skiing in Colorado.

Thus, they'd all just picked up a couple of smaller things for one another. 

Roman was thrilled with the Samoan cookbook Dean had snagged for him alongside a couple of new pans for his cookware set and he loved the new camera that Seth had picked up for him since his old one was getting a bit outdated.

Roman and Dean had gone in together to pick up a stash of new video games for Seth's various gaming systems while Roman and Seth had teamed up to track down some more old wrestling tapes for Dean's collection.

Finally, Roman had rented out the local Dave and Busters for a evening before they all had to part so Seth, Dean and Jo Jo could go wild. 

After a huge breakfast that Roman prepared for them, they said goodbye to Jo Jo as she gathered up her new toys and games so Roman could run her over to her mother's house for Christmas dinner.

The second they were out the door, Dean and Seth sprung into action as they set up their own surprise for Roman. 

As Roman walked back through the door, he was greeted by silence as he realized that the tv was now off and his husbands were nowhere in sight.

Calling out for them, he was instead met by the dogs, who eagerly led him out back to the patio where he began to laugh as he realized that the hot tub they'd been talking about had somehow been installed since the previous day when Jo Jo had been out here on her scavenger hunt.

Together, Dean and Seth had draped mistletoe across the tree above it and hung lights throughout the yard.

They'd lit some scented candles and opened a bottle of champagne alongside a tray full of snacks, which made Roman grin.

Not hearing them sneak up on him, he was startled when they grabbed onto his arms and began to slide him out of his shirt.

"You like?" Dean asked.

"How the hell did you get them to do this on Christmas?"

"They came yesterday afternoon. It was already pretty much ready to go last week, but they just needed to run some power to it. It actually didn't take that long," Seth explained.

"You've gone out of your way to give us everything we could want here Uce, we just wanted to make sure that all of your needs were being met too," Dean elaborated.

Grinning like a kid, Roman eagerly stepped out of his pants as he kicked off his underwear, content in the fact that the large fence they'd installed hid any views of them.

Seth and Dean watched happily as he settled himself inside the tub, steam already rising around him.

Reaching out his hands to them, they were more than happy to join him as they settled in on either side of him, their laughter ringing throughout the backyard as they enjoyed the treats they'd laid out for him.


End file.
